Shackled Dreams
by deadfinalpower
Summary: Light has the same dream every night. It haunts his mind, and the mixed feelings he has are confusing him. Who is this person in his dream? FYI He's in first grade. I plan to update every month.
1. Chapter 1

I'm shackled in my dreams. It's always the same recurring dream. This boy would come and play with me. I would have fun, and he would too. It always is in the afternoon, but the dream would shift. Suddenly I'm shackled, and we are fighting. The boy would leave, and I would wake up crying. This dream haunts me, and I have no idea why. The boy, I would never remember, was always hazy, and I couldn't see any of his features. When I woke up today crying, it was barely three in the morning.

"What's wrong with me?" I whispered. I put my hand out in front of me and clenched it. I soon fell to slumber, and later my mother awoke me.

"Light, today is your first day of first grade. Come here so I can dress you after you brush your teeth." I followed my mother's instructions and did as she said. After I finished breakfast, mother drove me to school. "Light do you want me to come with you?" I noticed that the other students had their parents close. I looked at her and shook my head. "Ok. Bye, Light."

"Bye mom." I got out and closed the door. The laughter seemingly rang throughout the whole school. Teachers lined up and announced the students named to report to them. Slowly the teachers and students dwindled, and only one remained. I was soon called and walked over. The children were noisy so noisy that it was annoying me. We followed the teacher to the classroom.

"Today class, we are going to do some math." The teacher said some addition problems out loud, and the other children yelled out the answers. I didn't bother to pay attention, since I had already known this. The teacher noticed my disinterest, and said, "You." She pointed at me. "What does 12+12=?"

I replied, "24." The dumbfounded looks on other students were soon wiped off by surprise. Murmurs arose and I heard some "wows" being whispered.

"So you already know this then?" the teacher asked. I nodded. She smiled. "What is your name boy?"

I sighed internally. "Light Yagami."

The class continued without myself being mentioned, and I was glad. I didn't like the attention I was drawing. Recess soon came, and everyone ran off. I walked the silent halls, and I found the middle school section. The teacher was pointing to a problem, and the student didn't seem to know the answer. I saw the problem, and I soon figured out the answer. The student looked my way, and I made an x. I think he repeated what I showed him because he got it right.

I was humored, and I stayed to watch. The same student was talking to the teacher. Suddenly, the student pointed at me, and everyone saw me. The other students burst into laughter, but the teacher called me in. "What are you doing here, Light?"

"Sir, I was wandering the school during my recess time." The bell rang. "Oh that's my bell. May I go back to class, sir?"

"Of course you may." I left, and I took a quick glance back. The teacher was making a call. Damn it!

If you don't know how the teacher knew Light's name, Light had a name tag on.


	2. Chapter 2

School ended, and my mother picked me up. She was silent during the whole car drive. When father came home, they were talking. Probably about me. They both looked worried, and they glanced my direction. I walked to my room. School may be hard to deal with soon. I thought this before I nodded off.

"Don't worry Light. I don't hate you, but I don't know you enough yet," the peculiar boy said. He shackled me to a pole while smiling. I struggled to move, but it was futile. "I'm sorry."

"Wait. Blank don't go!" He shook his head, and he gave me a sympathetic look. It rained, and figure retreated into the gloominess. I sat and wondered. When I shouted his name, why did shout blank. I woke up feeling the tears on my face. I wiped them away. "Why can't I see him?" He was still a blur to me. Why do I want him to stay so much? I don't understand these feelings.

The morning routine went on as always. When I got into the car, I noticed we were going in a different direction. "Mom, where are we going?"

"What do you mean, Light? I'm bringing you to school." She smiled awkwardly. I wanted to say more but didn't. I just stared out the window. I saw a sign saying Happy Daycare TI. TI? A testing institute? My mother parked the car and got out. I also and out and looked at the daycare suspiciously. I pointed at the daycare, and I glared at mother. Mother smiled, and she led me in. she opened the door, and a bell rang.

"Welcome to Happy Daycare. How may I help you?"

My mother replied, "I'm here for Light's appointment." Mother glanced at me and so did the receptionist.

"Oh, ok. I'll tell the teacher he's here." The receptionist went and was gone.

I didn't like how this was turning out. The receptionist came back and called us over. The receptionist and my mother murmured some things, and the receptionist took my hand. She took me into another room with a man inside.

"Hello, Light. Do you know why you are here? Thank you Sakura, you may leave now." I shook my head, but I could tell already. The man was dressed like a doctor with the suit and lab coat. He looked me in the eyes and said, "Come sit next to me." I did as he said. There was a table in front of us, and on the table there was a folder. "Today you're here to test your intelligence. You don't have to worry about anything." He opened the folder took out the contents. A pencil was given to me, and I was told to fill out the following worksheets. I went through the worksheets quickly, and I got bored. I decided to stop when the worksheets surpassed high school level. He smiled, and the worksheets were taken away. He waved me away, and I left.

Mother took my hand, and I was led to the car. "I'm taking you home now. Light you'll be with your father while I go work. Be nice to him for me." I nodded, and we left for home. I got out of the car and entered the house. Father was sitting in the living room reading the newspaper in his armchair. I went to my room and sat on the bed. I spent my time doing nothing. Hours passed till father knocked and came in.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get some lunch." After that he left. I came out, and I sat at the table. We ate in silence. When we finished, father washed the dishes. I went back to my room and sat on my bed mindlessly. Hours passed and mother had come home. Father and mother were whispering outside my door. My mane was mentioned, so I crept close to listen. "What do you mean Light will have to go to college? As is, we barely scrape by sending him to elementary school!" Father whispered fiercely.

Mother whispered back, "The Happy Daycare Testin Institute strongly recommended for Light to go to college. He can go on a scholarship, and he can live in the dorm.

"Really? Where will we get money to have someone to take care of him? Hiring someone is costly, where leaving it as is will just save us from going broke.

"Maybe, but the colleges he can go to are going to have someone take care of him free of charge. I want Light to go and enhance his knowledge."

I heard father sigh heavily. "Fine he may go. We'll send him to the Tokyo University. That should be fine enough. The semester is barely starting, so he should go tomorrow." I walked back to my bed, and I sat down before the door opened.

Mother came in smiling while father stood in the doorway. "Light, tomorrow you're going on a trip.

"I heard you mother. You don't have to explain." I'd rather stay here though. It's a small, quaint place here anyway.

"Then I'll help you pack your belongings." She helped me pack all the necessary items, and after that we had dinner. I couldn't taste my food well, considering I had to go to college. My schedule was already thought out as well as my career and job in the future. The hired person, or my caretaker, would be with me the whole day, so I didn't have to worry about getting lost.

I lay on my bed, and I soon fell to the darkness. The blurry sky rained upon me, and he was here again. I was moving against my will. My arm shot out and grabbed his waist. I forcefully kissed him until he couldn't do anything but submit to me. I closed my eyes and collapsed. Blood flowed from the wound I had received as I tried to apply pressure to it. I shed a few tears and reached for him. My strength had failed me as I saw him also shed tears. "Don't worry about me. Take care of yourself." He caressed my face as my dream faded, and I awoke with tears in my eyes. Someone wiped my tears.

"Light, don't be sad. Father and I will come visit you every week if we can. If you cry, mother will also be sad. I could see mother beside me, her smile was really sad but filled with a tinge of happiness. "It's time to go now." I looked at the clock, and it was just five. I got up and did my morning routine as quick as I could. I ate and mother took my hand. We walked outside, and I saw a black car at the gate. We strolled right up to the car, and the door opened. Mother hugged me and let me go. I sat on the empty seat, and mother closed the door. I waved to her as I was driven away.

* * *

I'm sorry it took me so long. I'm still updating every month though. Sorry. I like had writer's block writing the next chapters that are coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a man with a cap driving the car, and I couldn't really discern his features. There was another man, and he was sitting next to me. I stared and wondered why he was here. He seemed mysterious. The sunglasses he wore hid his eyes, but his features were still sharp and refined. His hair was a honey light brown color, and it was parted a little to the right. The suit he had on made seem that he was an important figure. "If you can't figure it out, I am going to be your caretaker. You can address me as Yutaka for now." His voice came out smooth and velvety. It was silent for the rest of the drive.

We arrived on the campus and got out. I followed Yutaka to my dorm room. It was spacious, and it was like an apartment except it had two rooms. I must be getting really special treatment. One of the rooms already had my luggage in it. "What am I supposed to do today Yutaka-san?"

"Unpack and rest. Wander if you must but only in this building." I grabbed my suitcase and took everything out. I didn't have much, so they all fit into the drawer fine. I didn't feel like going to sleep in the afternoon, so I decided to wander. I found the keys Yutaka used and took them. It didn't look like he was going to need them anyways. Very few students were wandering the halls. I heard some music, but it was faint. I walked towards the sound and found a kid playing piano in the dorms music room. I snuck in silently, but he noticed me.

He turned towards me and stared. He wore plain baggy clothes. He seemed so out of place crouching on the bench. "Who are you?" The glowing black eyes were questioning me, and his voice made me feel faint.

"I am Light Yagami." I wanted to ask something that seemed weird barely meeting him. Do I know you?

He continued, "What business do you have with me?"

I blushed which was uncharacteristic of me. "I followed the music here. I wanted to play with someone." He looked disinterested and got up. "Can I play with you?"

He walked up to me and said "sure." He walked away, and I followed. We walked through the building with no destination. "Why are you here?"

The question was sudden and unexpected. "Oh, um I was sent here by me parents." He stopped, and I walked right into him. "Ow." My nose stung a little.

"Your parents forced you here. Really?"

"Yes, I took an IQ test, and I scored at a high level. They recommended sending me to college, so I ended up here." The boy chuckled and shook his head.

Silence was everywhere as we walked. He stopped at a door with a plaque on it. The plaque had the words "Detective L" on it. From his pocket, keys were brought out. The door was unlocked, and he went in. The door was left open, so I took the incentive to let myself in. I closed the door, and made sure to lock it.

The boy was crouching on a chair, and he motioned me to sit anywhere. I sat on a chair facing him, so talking would be easier from this view. "Are you the detective then?"

"Yes." So this boy's name was L. I had no desire to stay anymore and got up. "Goodbye, Light." I nodded as I walked out the door. On my way back to my room, Yutaka found me.

"Dinner's ready if you're hungry." He walked to his room and shut the door. I ate dinner alone. A couple hours passed, and soon sleep befell me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Light, don't you have anything else to do besides finding me?" The figure sounded close, but the figure was far away. His voice projecting so far, yet it seemed to whisper right into my ears.

"Of course I do. I just choose not to do them. It's only homework, but it bores me so." I walked up to the figure, and he turned around. L had a criminal handcuffed as I got there. I was really out of words to say staring at the criminal.

L was older looking, and the criminal was an older version of me. " Sorry, Light. You're under arrest under the pretense of deaths concerning the Death Note. It is futile to struggle, you and your accomplices are already in our custody." I tried to back up trying to run, but L's grip would not loosen. Being shackled, I was really confused. What did I do to cause my own demise? A glare hit my eye, and I don't know why I shoved L to the side. The pain I felt made me cry out in as I crumpled to the floor. I felt the warmth of my own body leaving too quickly, yet I still tried to move even knowing it was useless. At least I could save the one I love.

L's thin frame was racked with little tremors as he cried tears of regret, murmuring words of love into my ears. Too bad I couldn't really hear. Sounds melted into nothingness as did my sight. Everything just faded to black. Somehow my eyes were open as if knowing I came back to reality. My feelings for L were clear now. College wouldn't be so easy. I chuckled wiping the tear at the corner of my eye. I opened my door to find Yutaka just about to bring in a tray of breakfast. I took the tray as he whispered thirty minutes to get ready. I ate the food as quick as I could manage, dreading the days that would make my life complicated. I followed Yutaka to my classrooms soaking in all the knowledge classes had to offer. I just knew that these classes would pay off one day when I become a detective like my father.

* * *

Even though I did promise to update each month, I'm so sorry that I didn't update that fast. I wasn't busy, I just didn't feel like doing anything. I'm also sorry that this chapter was shorter than the other chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

Ten Years Later

I had already graduated, and as a detective, I worked alongside L. I picked up his work habits and little tricks. I was soon doing my own cases or assisting L. L and I had to remain anonymous, so my alias was Y. Worldwide cases were coming in, and I was still young. I needed a break, so I left my workload to L. I walked to a nearby park and sat down reading a book. I heard a little thud nearby and looked around. Seeming to have fallen or dropped from the sky, I found a little black book. I got up and sat on the bench across the book to see if anyone would pick it up. People passed by and didn't notice the book, so I went and picked it up. Printed in white, the front of the book said "Death Note".

It seemed suspicious, so I decided to go to L. (You know the rules if you read the manga. It's going to resemble the manga now with a little of my own style in it, so don't kill me if it gets boring.) I opened the book and rules written in English. I read them and felt a little held back. Maybe I shouldn't tell L about the book, but L's smart enough to know that I'm hiding something. I walked into the office building and found L in his office. I threw the book at his head, and L caught the book. He studied it for a while and then sighed. I saw him frown a little, but it was gone as fast as I saw it.

"Where did you find this?"

"I found this at the nearby park on the floor. I scoped the area a little before picking it up. Maybe we should see if its real. If it is, then we should lock it up." L nodded. Just when will the shinigami show up? It was getting very late already, so I headed over to my sleeping quarters. I undressed and slipped into my sleeping garments. My head didn't even hit the pillow before I fell into deep slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

My hand was reaching out for the Death Note, but I was pinned down by L. He wouldn't budge even when I hit him with my full strength. "No, Light. Don't do it. Trust me." My desire for the Death Note didn't subside. I threw him off, and I grabbed the Death Note. I somehow had written L's name in blood, and then I was suddenly regretful. My desire for his death had overpowered my love for L, but I couldn't feel his death set it. One moment he was pinning me down, and the next he lay cold and lifeless on the floor. I didn't know I was weeping for him until my vision had blurred. The warmth that had been emanating from L was gone, permanently.

A dark figure was nearby and seemed like it was almost smiling. "This is not what I wanted." A wicked laugh lashed out chilling me slowly.

"This is what you wanted," it raped. "You wanted power, but you were ignorant and didn't know the consequences." I glared at the figure, but it didn't solve anything. L was already gone. I took his cold hand, and I held it to my face wishing it wasn't true. Hoping he would open his eyes and stare me down to my very soul.

My tears fell onto his face as I whispered, "No. Please wake up L. Open your eyes one more time." I clutched his hand harder, but no response came through. The chill set in further because I knew even if I died, I would never see him again. "I shouldn't have taken the Death Note." I glanced despairingly around, and I noticed I was still holding the Death Note with my other hand. I yelled sending my grief directly to the figure, throwing the Death Note at the figure. It didn't do anything at all. "L can I join you in death? Would it do anything to stop these feelings that would give me pain when I think of you?" I sobbed whispering, "Someone kill me. This pain I do not want to feel."

"Light!" Someone was whispering to me. "Wake up." The whisper was close as I plunged into a dark abyss. My tears fell freely as I struggled to see, but all was dark. Slowly a white light washed over me, as I felt someone holding my hand. My eyes slowly opened to L's face to close to mine. The happiness that spread too quickly almost made me a little hysterical. "What's wrong with you?" I put my emotions under control.

"Nothing really. It's just a nightmare." I shook off L's hand, even though I still wanted to hold it some more. L's eyes were directed at me, attentive but worried.

"Why the tears then?" he asked wiping some off. I nearly pushed him away, but I held still. His cold fingers brushed my face briefly, but it brought much relief. My eyes closed as I imagined pulling him in for a embrace. My tears had still been flowing, and I sighed.

"In my nightmare, someone very important to me died." I saw a flicker of wonder in his eyes briefly. I shut my mouth hoping L wouldn't pry anymore, but his mind would keep working. I bit my lip slightly when I closed my eyes. I knew L would now back up and go back to work. I sat up setting my mind to work mode.


	8. Chapter 8

When his arms wrapped around my body, heat flared dangerously throughout my being. My face flushed, and I froze. What was he doing? "You shouldn't worry about the Death Note or shinigami," L whispered quickly but fierce. His teeth grazed my earlobe, but I definitely felt the little flick of his tongue. I stifled my pleasure, focusing on what he whispered. I looked questioningly at L, but all he did was get up and return to work.

I guess L took revenge because I had double the amount of work I usually do. Halfway through the evening (around 9), an apparition formed. A black clad monster floated in the middle of the room. Pain seared through my body when he spoke. "I am the Death Note's shinigami." Images flashed through my mind briefly giving me too much information to handle. I blacked out. I saw one of my past lives. (FYI the past life will be the whole Death Note series, so don't get confused with his "past" life and life now.) The so called justice I had thought was so not sitting comfortably with me. The sense of justice I had then was so warped. What had happened to me?

Why am I still alive? And why is L also alive? I came to, but time hadn't passed much. L was crouching next to me, and Ryuk was smiling and waiting. I smiled me, sending Ryuk and me on a little laughing spree. I stared at L and received a glare from him. His puppy eyes were hurt and betrayed. My mask was up, and my path was set. "L, you know Ryuk don't you? I'm sorry Ryuk. I should have known you would show up late again. What should I do with you?" My gaze was fierce and relentless on L, but my soul was tortured. I held my hand out, and Ryuk handed me the Death Note. My hand roamed over the names I had once written. My hand stopped on my name, and I chuckled. "You really did come through Ryuk."

"Of course I did. I need a meal to survive the years I had to wait for you. You kept me waiting long enough didn't you? Where's my reward?" his raspy voice asked. I walked over to a basket and grabbed a blood red apple. I tossed it to him, and I watched him devour it. "What are you going to do with him?" he asked pointing at L.

* * *

Not going update for a while. I'm stuck on what to write for the next chappie. Sorry to anyone who reads this.


	9. Chapter 9

"For now, I'm not going to do anything. I'll think of something after I get some sleep." I walked out to my room. When I opened my door, I was stopped by L.

"You know the consequences." I didn't really understand what he was trying ask. I nodded even though I was unsure. "Will you fix your past mistakes by giving it up? Or will you go on as Kira and continue killing many innocents in the process?" I chuckled not giving an answer. L stared pointedly at me not giving way. "I want an answer."

"Don't you already know what I'm going to do anyway?" I questioned him condescendingly. L shook his head like I was a lost cause and walked away. I smirked. I went into my room changing into sleeping garments. I feel on the bed needing to think. What am I going to do? I don't want to use the Death Note, but I can't exactly destroy it. Why did I have to get wrapped up in this business anyway? Why did I have to redeem myself in this life? What does L have anything to do with this? Can't whatever that is making me redeem myself leave him out of this? I love him, and I don't want him dragged him into this. I already betrayed his trust making it look like I was going to become Kira again. What more do you want? I muffled my frustrated scream with my pillow.

I'll just give up the Death Note. It's that simple isn't it? After that, I can get L to burn it or something. We can return our regular lives, and I can actually do something about L. Thinking these thoughts calmed me down, and as I thought more like this I lulled myself to sleep. Darkness ensued.

I sat on the park bench staring up at the darkened sky. Clouds were dark gray ready to let rain fall. "I love you L," I whispered to myself.

"I know you do." L's face appeared over mine blocking my view of the sky. He leaned down giving a kiss. It was slow, and it left me feeling a little tingly. He pulled away, and he came to sit next to me. He leaned his head on my shoulder and sighed. "Why couldn't things have been simpler? I want it to be just me and you having fun like always. I don't like being wrapped up in this Death Note business." He gave a slight smile as if in remembrance.

"I just want to give up the Death Note and go on as if nothing of the sort happened. After that, I want you to burn it." He nodded listening to my selfish request. "But it doesn't matter does it? This is just a dream. It will stay with me and only me." I sighed looking around remembering each dream I had that was similar to this. L disappeared somewhere as always. I would soon wake up, but something was off. L and I didn't fight. I won't wake up crying like this. Am I free from these shackled dreams? I woke up feeling a weight on my chest. I looked over to find L's head. He was staring at me intently smiling slightly. Seeing him smile made me smile myself.

"Give it up then. Let's go back to the old days."


	10. Chapter 10

I looked at him shocked. I nodded. Am I still dreaming? "How did….?"

"I was really in your dreams this whole time. I didn't mean to cause you pain in real life. I didn't really think it was real until you mentioned someone important dying. It clicked then." I was still shocked. So that would mean my dream and L's dream were linked! What the hell? How could that happen? "Give it up now." I did give it up, the Death Note that is. (Since I don't remember what happens to give up the Death Note. Pretend it just happened. L went off somewhere during this, so it wouldn't be so suspicious.) I lay in bed with nothing in mind. What happened?

I fell back asleep since nothing came to mind. It was so comforting having no dreams that night. When I woke up and got to work, L was sitting in his chair staring at me when I came in. He walked over to me and hugged the life out of me. I smiled a little, but I pried him off me. "What was that for?"

"I love you Light. Don't you love me too?" He was pouting so cutely that when I nodded I was blushing really hard. L leaned in for a kiss. (Since I have nothing left in me, I'm ending it right here. Everything is back to normal for them, and they're going to be a happy couple for the rest of their lives. Yay!)


End file.
